Sui
by zealousrebelmaker
Summary: No one will get in the way between me and Anne. No one. [yandere, PrimxAnne, high school au, gore, trigger warnings]
1. Prologue (Prim)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Prologue

* * *

 **Prim**

Anne is my best friend. Her happiness is my happiness. That would not change in the future- that is how it is supposed to be.

That's not to say that we were cliched childhood friends or anything like that, because we met on the way to school during a school morning. My bicycle busted and Anne happened to pass by at that perfect time, at that perfect moment, and she asked me the silliest question before actually helping me with the useless two-wheeled thing. ' _Try pushing it?_ ' she said, and those were her first three words to me, ever.

It was my first time riding a bicycle, and I wasn't planning on pushing it all the way to school. But Anne was such a saint, such a sweetheart, that she got some help and fixed my bicycle right there. By getting help, Anne didn't get other people to help, but she asked around the nearby houses for tools to fix it. And she fixed it all by herself without anyone disturbing us, without anyone disturbing me- in particular- studying her.

You know, Anne's hair could be mistaken for spun gold. Those curls- I asked Anne about it one day- were natural, she didn't go to any hair salon to get them. Said that she hated her curls when she was younger because her hair couldn't stay straight, but I told her that I liked her curls and it's true.

 _I like Anne._

Anne doesn't know.

So it's a dilemma for someone like me, you know. I could write about Anne for hours, maybe days. Maybe months. Anne just tries so hard in everything that she does, and it's so endearing to watch.

Oh, Anne.

Anne, Anne, Ann-

"Prim!"

It's Anne. I recognize that voice anywhere.

Anne tackles me from behind, she always does that. Unfortunately, Anne has the habit of surprising me when I don't expect it, but I'm slowly getting used to it. I hope. I was out of sorts since yesterday, plucking out some weeds here and there.

One weed, actually. It dared to talk to Anne.

"Hello there, Anne," I groan. I don't mean to. I'm just very tired. Someone has to ask Anne where she gets her energy from.

"You don't look so happy," Anne says. Anne's so perceptive, but she's far off the mark. I'm not exactly happy, but I'm tired. That's why I didn't ride my stupid bicycle to school today and got my driver to drive me. "Where were you this morning? I had to ride alone!" Anne complains.

I'm sorry, Anne. I really am.

"I was tired, Anne. I'm sorry," I apologise. Anne's face changes and reflects concern, and it's times like these where I wish I was bedridden, just to see it again and again. But she unwraps her arms from my waist and I frown. They could have stayed there longer.

"Did you study all night again?" Anne asks, repeating the same lie that I fed her every time I seemed out of it. "Prim, you're already so smart, I don't think..."

"I need to keep up my reputation," I say staunchly.

That was the wrong thing to say. Anne frowns.

No, Anne, I'm sorry, I...

"...Prim, loosen up."

"That sentence is so hypocritical," I grin. "You need to study too, Anne. Your grades are slipping."

"They're not slipping, Prim," Anne says in a matter-of-fact manner. "They're just going through a very rough phase."

Oh Anne. You're so funny.

* * *

There is one thing that's in the way between me and Anne: Arth.

Oh, don't get me wrong. Arth's dashing. He's everything every girl would ever dream of- he's even Anne's closeted fantasies, but he must go. That's why I've been planning to off him since the beginning of the school year, and he takes up so much of my time that it's getting so frustrating that I just want to stab his throat with a box cutter if I could.

But I'm a refined lady, so I plan.

Arth doesn't deserve to be with Anne. I'm not saying that they're together, but that he doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as she does, occupy the same room as she does in school, talk to her as if they're equals, when obviously Anne is so much better and so much more considerate than his stupid, foolish bravado. So here's what I planned to do:

I'm going to get Arth to like me instead.

I won't go into specifics, if it's not meant for a squeamish heart. A lady doesn't disclose her secrets, after all. But do you want to know how frustrating it is to see Anne talk to other people, other girls and other guys? Anne's not stingy with her smiles. She's not stingy with her laughs. She's not stingy in anything, and if only Anne had more self-restraint...

I sometimes ask myself whether I'm Anne's most special person.

But with no one in the way, she won't have a choice, right?

Right.

The things she makes me do. The things that I do for her. The things that she drives me to commit.

And when I see Arth going to Anne's seat in class to talk to her, I feel nothing but loathing and hatred. She smiles and laughs at his lousy jokes, and he blushes when he sees her radiance. The radiance that was meant for me.

 _Anne is mine._

* * *

Author's Note:

So this is beta read by Maguro herself, and she gave the go ahead after fixing my grammar and telling me to keep in character. High school alternate universes crack my neck.

Hope you enjoy. There's a next chapter.

-Nairo


	2. Chapter 1 (Anne)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 1

* * *

 **Anne**

Hello! I'm Anne Sui! You spell the Sui with a _u_ and an _i_ , not with a _w_ and two _e_ s!

I love my life, I love my friends, and I love everything about everything. I want to be a forensic scientist, or if that's not possible, I want to be a writer! My best friend is Prim Rogzé, and my life is so set that I could be ready for a car race and win!

...I'm sorry, that sounded dippy.

Prim seems so tired today, so I thought that I should give her space. Prim always needs space, if that's one thing that I learned about her. Touch her or get too comfy and she'll crush you over. It's a good thing that it never happened to me so far, I don't want to be at the receiving end of Prim's anger. Everything about Prim is so prim (haha, get it?) and proper, and she's just so perfect that sometimes...

...sometimes, you know, I don't think I can match up.

I think I'm decent with my grades, but Prim says that I'm slipping in them. My violin skills aren't getting any better, no matter how hard I try. Prim sometimes jokes at how sweet it seems when I'm trying my best, but it just gets so tiring that I wonder whether I can seem as visibly tired as Prim today without anyone judging. No one judges Prim. Everyone likes Prim.

I'm _not_ jealous of Prim, no! I just want to match up.

...Okay, maybe I want to be a tiny bit like Prim. There was one time when I went over to her house (I don't think you'll call that huge thing a house though), and she was having tea right at her balcony, with the breeze and the trees and some butler beside her, and she looks at me with that hoity-toity (is that the word?) look and drinks (no, she _sips_ ) her tea...with her _index finger_ raised.

Who am I kidding? I can never be like Prim.

Never.

It's disheartening to think about it, but I'm trying to at least seem like a suitable friend to Prim, even if it means copying her. But Prim always says that she likes the way I am now, even if other people don't. If I remember, she said:

 _'Those who don't like you can just go fuck themselves.'_

Anyways, anyways, I declined Arth's offer to walk me home today, because I asked Prim later whether she had the guts to ditch her driver to ride at the backseat of my bicycle today. And now, she's at the back of my bicycle, and...

...Prim's actually light.

She's uncomfortable, though.

I pedal and pedal, and Prim sounds as if she's going to die. "We're almost there, Prim! Don't worry!" I say, or shout, because I don't think Prim can hear me. Prim's arms are around my waist, and it's very ticklish that I laugh while talking.

"You've said that _six_ times since we've left school!" Prim shouts. " _Anne!_ "

"Sorry, Prim, sorry!" I apologise, still laughing. "This is my first time cycling with another person behind, so I'm a bit slow!"

I can hear Prim sigh, and her face leans against my back. I can't blame her. I think all she needs is a nice cool bed.

"Hey, Prim?" I ask.

"What?" Prim responds.

"Do you think we'll be best friends forever?"

I admit that question was a little sudden, and I'm sure that Prim was surprised too, but Prim answered me just as I stopped in front of her house.

"...Yes," she says. She's not a 'yeah' person or an 'uh-huh' person, so I can tell that she's serious.

"Thanks, Prim," I thank her, and she quickly gets off from my bicycle and runs into her house.

* * *

Arth. Arth, Arth, Arth. Arth Lucifen d'Autriche.

Don't tell anyone, but I secretly play around with Arth's last name. I start going all like: Mariam Lucifen d'Autriche, Elluka Lucifen d'Autriche, Prim Lucifen d'Autriche, Anne Lucifen d'Autriche...

It rings, okay? Anne Lucifen d'Autriche. But it makes me sound like a call girl if I stuck with Anne Sui.

Anne Lucifen, the ostrich.

L'autrichenne. Ostrich bitch.

Okay, maybe that doesn't sound so good after all. Arth Lucifen the Ostrich Bitch.

I don't want to disturb Prim, so I didn't call her. But! After studying for three hours, Prim calls! My phone shows the caller ID as 'Prim', and I take my phone and swipe the screen and place the phone to my ear.

"Yeah, Prim?" I say. Enthusiastically.

Overenthusiastically.

I can hear her groaning. "Anne...? Okay, good, Anne. Hello."

Point number two, Prim's not a 'hi' person. I think it's because she's raised that way, but she makes no exceptions for me at all.

"Hey, Prim!" I laugh. "What's up?"

"Just making sure you're okay," she mumbles. "You're home, right?"

"Prim. Prim Rogzé," I calmly say, "I have been saving my grades from _slipping_ , as you call them. I'm being very productive."

Prim snorts. "Anne Sui, _studying_? That's new."

...

...That wasn't funny. Prim's great to be around with, but sometimes she can be scathing.

I think Prim noticed my silence, because she quickly asked: "Anne? Are you okay? Is it something I said? I'm sorry-"

"Am I bothering you?" I finally say. "If it's about this morning, then I won't surprise you again."

"What? Anne, what are you talking about?"

Now, Prim just sounds...distressed.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm just very sensitive," I say, lying on my bed. "Look, Prim, I'm scared that I'm disturbing you. If I'm irritating, you can just say so-"

 _ **"You're not irritating!"**_

I...almost dragged the phone away from my ear. Prim shouted just now.

"Anne, you're not irritating, okay? I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, Anne, but _please_ , Anne..."

Oh no, Prim's panicking. Prim's freaking out. I think I overdid it. Oh no. No. "Prim, it's okay! I'm just...it's okay! Prim, calm down!"

Silence from the other line, except for Prim's breathing.

"...It's...okay?" Prim manages.

"Yeah, it's okay! I mean, I'm just worried that I'm bugging you, that's all...!"

Prim's taking deep breaths. "...Anne."

"...Yeah?"

"Even if I'm in my worst moods, I'll never be irritated by you. Or angry at you. Remember that, okay? Please?"

"Alright," I promise. "Alright, Prim. I'll remember."

* * *

You know, I think Prim overdramatizes things.

Prim doesn't try to take care of other people's feelings other than her own and strangely, mine. She's like the princess, no, the queen of the school, with her glossy black hair and her piercing looks, so I constantly feel really inferior to Prim whenever I'm with her, or talking to her. Every time she thinks she's doing something wrong, she apologises to me, but if she hurts someone else's feelings, she just tramples over them until they can't even rise again.

I should be really lucky to have Prim as my best friend. I am, but I wish Prim would loosen up. Really loosen up. Make more friends. I mean, I'm not going anywhere, but she really needs to calm down sometimes. She doesn't have to seem perfect all the time. Really. She's perfect the way she is already.

Unlike me.

Sometimes, I wonder why Prim hangs around me so much, you know? I think I'm scared that she'll find someone else, you see. She'll throw me off somewhere and she'll most probably say: ' _Why did I even waste six months with you, Anne? What was I thinking?_ ' and she'll go off with some other popular kid.

I have friends, but no one really treats me like Prim does.

But I think I should take care of her feelings first! I can't always think about myself, you know, that's selfish! So I send Prim a small text:

 _'hey, Prim! just wanted you to know that I'll always be here if you have anything to talk about! bffs! :D'_

I hope she feels better.


	3. Chapter 2 (Prim)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 2  
 **(WARNING: GORE MENTIONS.)**

* * *

 **Prim**

Yesterday was dangerous. I refuse to have something like that happen again. I made Anne feel uncomfortable.

But Anne was so sweet. She's just worried that she's disturbing me- oh Anne, how can you ever disturb me? You're the first person to ever make me feel so many things, the first person who actually opened up to me, how can I ever be angry and irritated at you? You sent me a text yesterday and it was just so sweet.

Actually, Anne, I feel that way. I don't want to seem like _I'm_ disturbing _you_.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Prim," Anne says as we cycle to school. "I was selfish. I demanded too much of your attention when you were tired..."

You're so sweet, Anne.

I jab my foot lightly against Anne's leg mid-cycle. "Anne, this is the seventh time you've been apologising. Counting the texts."

"How many texts did I send to you this morning before school?" Anne asks, surprised. I laugh.

"Five." Deleting her texts is like cutting her open. It's torture. "Anne, it's okay. You're entitled to be selfish, you know."

"But-"

I cut Anne's sentence off. It's the early morning. I don't want to screw it up. I want Anne to be happy in a happy morning, on a happy day.

"You can still tackle me from behind if you want," I smile.

That brings the biggest smile to Anne's face. I hide my satisfaction in a well-developed facade of indifference, and she seems to be fully convinced that I'm not angry at her. I was never angry with her to begin with- Anne's imagination can be dangerous, I realized. I want Anne to know that I'm always here for her, no matter how far she pushes me away, because I'll never push Anne away. Anne's so precious to me.

"I can?" Anne asks again.

"Don't push it, Anne," I scoff.

"I need to get used to your sarcasm, Prim," Anne purses her lips together as she cycles. "I can't tell whether you're using it in terms of endearment, or..."

Oh.

So that's why she's hung up yesterday.

I admit that I can be...insensitive when it comes to my everyday conversations, and that might have confused Anne. Life's easier than I thought, it seems. Anne tells me all of her insecurities, which makes things so much easier for me to fix, and it also, well...

...makes it so much easier for me to get rid of the correct people.

"Do you want a manual, Anne?" I tease. Anne points at me, taking one hand off a handle while looking as if she's accusing me.

"There it is again! Are you teasing me?"

"No," I say seriously. "I'm serious. I can write a guide about me for you, Anne."

"But Prim," Anne laughs, her mirth returning quickly, "you're a real person! You can't write a walkthrough on how to get along with a person! That's only for games!"

Something about her words make me happy inside. "I don't want you to misunderstand me, that's all," I huff. "You're lucky that I'll bring myself to do this for you, Anne. I won't do this for anyone else."

Anne keeps quiet, and then she talks again. " _How to understand Prim Rogzé, written by Prim Rogzé?_ "

"Free of charge for Anne Sui," I smile.

"Oh, Prim, you're the best-"

Anne's sentence cuts off, and I find her staring at something in the distance with her widening blue eyes full of wonder and confusion. Nothing much happens in Lucifenian, actually, but I take a closer look, and I see why Anne stops right where she is. I'd stop too. I did.

Then Anne looks at me and says exactly what we both see. "Prim, are those..."

"Police cars? Yes," I confirm. There are two police cars in front of the school gates.

Well, _I wonder why_.

Anne gets off from her bicycle, and we both park our bicycles where they're supposed to be parked in the school before looking at the two vehicles again. We take a good look at the police cars again, and I think Anne's feeling curious and worried. Me? Quite the opposite, actually. I don't pay the situation any mind, but I remember just on time that I have to look as concerned as Anne is.

Maybe not. I'm well known to not care about anything insignificant.

She holds my hand- yes, _it's supposed to be this way_ , yes- and she looks at me with worry in her eyes. "Prim..."

I look at Anne's beautiful face with a firm expression. "It doesn't concern us."

But I am directly involved, sad to say. I pulled and pulled, and pushed and pushed, and I had to make him stop screaming. I went for his throat, and I broke his trachea, with that lovely snap accompanying it. I loved how his blood, his warm blood, covered my hands- the blood of my enemies always makes me happy, and when I saw that desparing look in his eyes, I laughed! I said, _serves you right! This way, you can't talk to Anne anymore!_

Then I went for his hands. I despised his hands. His hands that always patted Anne's back, his hands that jokingly (I don't see it as a joke) wanted to touch Anne inappropriately...well, let's say that I believed in the right rumor. When he couldn't talk, I looked at his hands and wondered whether I should make a garden with the hands as flowers, but you know, I **_hate_** those hands that had the intention to sully Anne's purity. _This way_ , I said, _you can't touch Anne anymore!_

So I chopped them off, and he died, and I disposed of him very nicely. The only things of him that remain in this world are his rotting hands, which I think are the cause of the police visits today.

You brought this upon yourself, Genesia. Good luck rotting in your beloved harem's locker room. Sadly, you won't be able to touch anything. You know, I just thought that you were an annoyance because Presi seemed to dislike you, but I dislike you too after you tried whatever you did on Anne.

Anne will remain pure, thanks to me.

Anne misinterprets my silence for fear, or for a pretense that I have to put up in order to be brave, and she squeezes my hand softly in reassurance. This is what I love about Anne, she cares so much. I didn't even notice that we are already in the school building, and I see Mariam Futapie acting like some hotshot detective.

Stupid girl.

"They found Genesia's hands in the girls' locker room," Mariam says quietly. "Rotting."

Anne looks as if she'll faint. "Who...Who would do such a thing...?"

"This is like some yandere story that I'd write about," Irina says nonchalantly, trying to make her pink ponytail into a plait. "Didn't expect that it will happen in real life. Elluka, what do you think?"

"A murder in school...is suspicious, indeed," Elluka says the obvious.

"The school better be on their toes," I contribute. "Who called the police?"

Mariam sighs. "Mikina Sfarz. The hands were in her locker."

"Oozing out blood and rotting flesh. Interesting," Irina yawns.

"Irina!" Anne cringes. Elluka, Irina's self-proclaimed older sister (just because she's Kiril Clockworker's girlfriend), pulls on the short girl's ear in a form of reprimand, and simultaneously, Anne comes closer to me for protection against every mention of gore.

"Hey! Ouch! Let go!" Irina yells.

"Don't start sounding like you were the one who killed him, or the police will actually believe you!" Elluka sighs.

I remain stone-faced as I always am, hiding my glee perfectly. "We shouldn't think that we're safe just because we're girls. The murder was on school grounds, so it could be that someone who was jealous of Genesia took extreme measures."

"Prim's right," Mariam says, supporting my statement. "We should go home in groups."

"I think that's a good idea," Anne agrees, looking serious.

"That's a good idea to me too," a voice comes from behind me. "Prim's ideas are always very sensible."

It's Arth. I inwardly groan, but I find a smile and I use my boiling anger to fuel the blush to my cheeks, but it seems that Anne's reaction is more normal. Anne fidgets with her curls and smiles at Arth, and I...

...I just give up on acting altogether. I remain the princess that I am.

"Well, hello, Arth. Of course I'm right," I say giving him a look that dares him to say more. To my pleasant surprise, it seems like he likes challenges, and he rises to the challenge of possibly obtaining me as one of his latest girlfriends. I know a man's pride more than anything else.

"But Mariam made the idea," Anne counters.

"But Prim gave her an idea to make the idea. Splendid, right?" Arth smiles over at Anne.

We're not in the mood to smile, and Anne shares the sentiments. Anne frowns instead.

"Splendid," she says moodily.

"Anne, let's go," I beckon her, and she's only too happy to follow. I make sure to pass by Arth after Anne does, and while she's ahead, I do a tiny little something. As I pass by Arth, I allow myself to walk a little slower, and...

...I make brief eye contact with Arth, and look away as quickly as I looked at him in the shyest way I can.

As I predicted, he looks at me as I walk with Anne, and I smile.

Perfect.


	4. Chapter 3 (Anne)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 3

* * *

 **Anne**

Genesia's dead, and the police are investigating.

Prim's doing her best to lead me away from the gossip and the mumbles of all our classmates, and I really appreciate that. She's making sure that I'm not bothered and disturbed, but I can't help but feel unsafe. I'm worried. I can't sit down and pretend that nothing's happening, and I tell Prim, and she says _'Anne, the most we can do is to not lose heart and look after ourselves. I'll look after you the best I can.'_

I almost envy Prim for keeping her head during this kind of shock.

You know, Prim's the pride of her family. She's smart, beautiful and composed, while all I am is just my mother and father's daughter. The Rogzés and the Suis get along because the Rogzés are cooperating with the Suis in business, so it's only natural for Prim and I to meet often. It was only earlier this year that I properly met Prim, and we got along so well that we're now best friends.

I wait for Prim to come back from band practice, and all the while I'm thinking about how Genesia died. How did that happen? When did it happen? How long...how long were his...arms...in Mikina's locker?

I tense up.

It's...really not possible to accept that Genesia's dead. I spoke to him three days ago! Genesia shouldn't be that weak either, because he's part of the karate club, and...

...I can't believe it. I can't believe he's dead.

I don't want to believe that those hands are his. It must be someone else's.

How do they even know that it's Genesia's, anways?!

I stand up from sitting at the school steps. The police took his arms for a very flimsy autopsy, cleaned up Mikina's locker too, but I believe that he's not dead! I take my phone and dial his number, and I only get...

 _'The number you have dialed is out of service.'_

...

...I refuse to believe it.

"Anne?" Prim's voice comes. I turn around and see her holding her baton, looking at me with a serene smile. I put my phone in my pocket, but I don't return her smile.

"Genesia's...really gone?" I manage.

Prim frowns, and she basically pleads. "Anne..."

"I...couldn't call him, you know? Out of service. His number..."

" _Out of service?_ " she asks surprisingly.

"Yeah, I called-"

"Alright, that doesn't make sense," Prim suddenly says, looking alert. She doesn't tell me that I shouldn't be involved, or anything like that, and it strangely makes me feel that maybe...just maybe...

...we could-

"A number doesn't go out of service after a few _days_ ," my best friend finishes.

-investigate.

"We should investigate," I say quickly. It's 3PM, and the sun's slowly starting to set, and Prim blinks.

"Anne, that's the police's job," Miss Sensible says.

"The police's taking too slow," I desperately nudge her. "Prim, you said it yourself! This doesn't make sense! How can they tell that it's Genesia in one morning? He's there somewhere, and those arms aren't his! Right?!"

Prim's slowly getting what I'm saying. Her eyebrows furrow, and she slowly nods. "The police said that they could tell because the DNA expert was with them. But his phone number deactivates in a matter of days, which isn't supposed to be possible."

"Yes," I agree.

She continues. "Which means that...no, it can't be a suicide, because he won't have the guts to chop his own arms off..."

"Yes..." I press on.

Then she hits me with the most important question of all. "Why in Mikina's locker though? _Why are the arms there?_ "

I ask another important question. "Why would someone kill Genesia to spite Mikina?"

"Upperclassman Rogzé!"

A junior comes up to us, and Prim groans. She regards the girl with irritation that's painfully visible, and she answers back with a curt " _What?_ "

"Um...Upperclassman Lucifen d'Autriche wants to see you at the roof," the junior says. "Have a good evening!" she adds, then hastily walks away from us.

...

...In the end, I guess I fail in that department too. But I smile over at Prim and encourage her. "Arth's waiting! I'll go home myself, then I'll call you, okay?"

Prim looks hesitant. "But Anne-"

"It's not every day that Arth calls girls, you know," I nudge. "Go! He's probably up there for quite some time."

"...You'll call me, right? Once you get home? Or if anything happens..."

Even now, Prim still thinks about me. I...

...I really am lucky to have her as a best friend.

"I'll call," I promise, and she slowly walks back into the school.

* * *

Who am I kidding? I can never get Arth to like me. I'm...too plain.

Prim's everything I'm not. She's the president of the debate club (hence why she can make smart comebacks and always be right), the president of the school band, she's smart, beautiful, rich...Well, there's one thing that we share in common. We're both rich.

So of course Arth would like her.

I guess Prim Lucifen d'Autriche has a nice ring to it, if you forget what it actually means.

I make a phone call right after I get home, but it's not to Prim. I call Mariam instead, and I lie on my bed and I wait until she picks up, and when she does, I...

...unsensibly pour out my woes.

"Hello?" Mariam says.

"Arth will never like me," I whine.

Mariam just keeps quiet, and she answers back. "Anne, you haven't even taken initiative. Of course Arth won't notice you," she says, matter-of-factly.

"He called Prim to the roof an hour ago," I woefully say. "It's over. My love life is over. I need another person who looks almost exactly like Arth to fill the hole in my heart, Mariam!"

"Anne, you're being melodramatic," Mariam laughs. "Just talk to Arth."

"I could say the same about you. Just talk to Leonhart."

She goes mum.

"That," Mariam says sternly, "is a different case."

"Mine too," I defend myself. "My best friend is important to me, and so is Arth. If they get together, I won't hate them, but I'll be so heartbroken! He'll confess to her on the roof and while the sun sets- while the sun sets, she'll accept and they'll start kissing and snogging-"

"Snogging?!"

"Yes!"

Of course I know that snogging means to _kiss and caress amorously_. The definition in Urban Dictionary is even worse: _to interface passionately with another being, creating a field of physical obsession and focused-_

"Anne, you're overimagining things. You need to stop reading all those romance novels you borrow from the library."

...She's right. I make a defeated sound.

"Yeah, you're right," I admit. "But you and Leonhart need to get together! I know that he talks to me more, but you have to change his perception of you!"

"What- how did you know that I was jealous of you-"

"Oh, _I know,_ " I say, not in the least bit offended. "Mariam Futapie, you need to show him that you're a passionate lady who's strong and sexy! You must get him to notice you! You're a pure-hearted maiden who just wants his attention, and he'll notice you, and I'll make sure of that!"

...

...Silence.

"...Anne Sui," Mariam says, "you're kind, you're crazy, and I like that about you."

"By...By the way," I suggest tentatively, "It's not why I called you...Mariam, you know, I tried calling Genesia's number earlier on today..."

Her tone changes. "Yes? And?"

"...It's out of order."

"What- that can't be possible," Mariam says from the other line. "Wait, why did you even try to call Genesia's number?"

"Because it can't be that he's dead!" I cry out softly. "Isn't it suspicious? Suddenly his arms are in Mikina's locker and I thought that those arms shouldn't even be his because I spoke to him a few days ago-"

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"I told Prim, and she thinks the same thing, but I need to tell you because you're the president of the Student Council, and...I thought..."

Mariam sighs from the other line. "Don't worry, Anne. I'll look into it the best I can, okay?"

At least that reassures me.

* * *

 _'I spent three hours on this. Read it up.'_

It's an email from Prim, and I open the PDF.

Prim's grammar is impeccable as always, even when she's going by bullet points. It includes a lot of points, like how she dislikes crowded places, how she's excellent in controlling her hunger levels (which is impressive!), how she spends 45 minutes curling her hair and how she has a secret like for strawberry cake.

There's also parts where she says she's secretly very lazy, and she tends to be tired of keeping up appearances all the time. Even the great Prim Rogzé isn't immune to fatigue, and I smile to myself knowing that she's not too invincible after all. Then there's notes on how she doesn't like the introduction of cymbals in the school band, but she has no choice but to go along with it...yes...mmhm...

...

...I forgot to call her.

...I don't even think I want to, to be honest. There's the issue with Genesia, and Arth...

She doesn't even say anything about Arth.

...I'm so useless.


	5. Chapter 4 (Prim)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 4  
 **(WARNING: INSANITY, GORE AND VIOLENCE MENTIONS.)**

* * *

 **Prim**

 **(3:30 PM, school rooftop)**

I walk up to the rooftop.

Arth shouldn't make me do this, in my opinion. If he thinks rooftop meetings are romantic or mysterious, he's wrong. It just makes me tired climbing these flights of stairs, and it's very annoying. But I can't help but think about how Anne reacted when I left just now.

Her smile was fake.

 _Fake._

Fake fake _fake fake_. _Fake_ **fake** _**fake.**_

Anne's acting. She was acting just now. I can tell how Anne usually smiles, and I didn't like that smile. Anne's _pained._ I want to go back, but I tell myself that what I'm doing right now _is_ for Anne.

It's for Anne.

Everything I do is for Anne.

Everything I do is to keep Anne safe, happy, pure and _alive_.

But when I go to the rooftop, I don't see Arth. In fact, I only see one person. I squint and see that it's just one of those nameless classmates of mine who has a shameless fixation on Arth, and when she turns to see me, she twists her disgusting, insignificant mouth into a smirk.

"Prim Rogzé," she says confidently.

I say nothing.

She saunters over to me, with her loafers making sickening stepping noises on the rooftop floor. "You know, I didn't expect you to fall for Arth Lucifen d'Autriche just like the rest. I thought you were too high and mighty for that, but it seems that the great Prim Rogzé too has her weaknesses, right?"

I smile. "So you saw that I was interested."

"I don't like that, Rogzé," the girl hisses.

"You don't have to worry so much," I laugh. "I'm not really interested in Arth."

" _ **LIAR!**_ You were playing hard-to-get, weren't you?! So that Arth will notice you! Well, too bad, Rogzé, because he's going to notice _me!_ "

And she procures a...oh, what's that?

How cute.

A box cutter.

A fairly sharp one too.

"You know, I don't like people talking to Arth," she says between broken laughs. "Especially if it's stuck-up bitches like you."

"Pardon me, I didn't even start any conversations," I say coolly, keeping my smile even though she's advancing forward. "Arth talks to me. He likes talking to me." Despite the threat before me, I fuel the fire, and it's so silly.

She's missing the entire point.

"What...did you say?" she glares.

I calmly saunter over to her, even though she's holding the sharp object. "Has Arth ever tried to talk to you? No? Oh, so sad. What a pity. It's no wonder that you're so desperate. Don't worry, I'll tell Arth to talk to you, alright? You don't have to be so-"

She raises the box cutter and stabs my shoulder.

"I'll...I'll KILL YOU! **I'LL KILL YOU, PRIM ROGZÉ! RIGHT NOW!** "

What a bitch. What a gullible, stupid...

...oh, it hurts. My shoulder's bleeding, and she's raising the box cutter again, and she just doesn't realise that we're not the only ones in school.

Band practice does finish late, after all.

"Someone!" I scream, and-

-ah...I took another stab. It's the same shoulder...my god, it hurts, but...

...I keep the box cutter embedded in that bleeding flesh.

"What-" the bitch manages, but I scream louder.

"SOMEONE! HELP! PLEASE, ANYBODY!"

Footsteps. Excellent. I take the box cutter out of my bleeding shoulder, and the blood just drips, and drips, and I ram it in again and again, and there's so so so much blood, and that bitch's looking so horrified and someone's coming very soon and I take her hands...

"S-Stay a-awa-NO!"

...and I make them touch the blood, the sticky blood from my shoulder...oh, it hurts so much, but Anne...

"Y-You're insane!"

Anne. Anne, Anne...Oh, the thought of you, Anne, makes the pain _so_ much less...

"Stop it!"

And I drop her hands, and _scream._

 **"HELP! HELP ME, PLEASE, STOP-!"**

A door slams open, and I look up, looking as pained as I can possibly be, and I slump to the floor and close my eyes.

My work for the day is done.

* * *

Three hours later, I'm relatively fine, and in hospital. I painstakingly type out what I promised Anne: a guide about me. Fifteen thousand words and I compress it into a nice PDF, and I send it to her email, and I relax.

It was unexpected, but pleasantly so. I received a text from Mikina half an hour ago that the poor girl was too traumatized to even answer to the police, and the girls who helped me jumped to conclusions too quickly. Said that they thought that she was the one who killed Genesia in a frenzy, and when the police came back to interrogate her, she bashed her own head with the chair that she sat on, hurled herself against the wall, and is now in intensive care.

I deleted it, and smiled.

But Anne didn't call.

I suppose Anne doesn't know that I'm in here, and it's best if she doesn't. I don't want her to worry so much.

I don't think that I successfully framed a student for the murder of Genesia, but I should think that I can use her. I know just the thing that can make her forget whatever happened, and from there I can slowly manipulate her to do my bidding.

I lean into my pillow, and sigh.

I don't expect anyone to visit me, but someone does, and it's surprisingly Arth Lucifen d'Autriche himself. He looks so worried- what a knight, and he goes up to my hospital bed and asks me the first question that any sane person would ask:

"Prim! Are you alright?"

I almost wished it was Anne who visited.

"I'm alright," I smile. "How...How is that girl? Is she alright?" Of course, I have to pretend to be concerned about the bitch.

Arth, surprisingly, takes my hand in his- _please let go_ \- and looks at me as if he has some secret that he wants me to keep for life. "It's my fault. I'm sorry. Prim...Prim, from now on, I'll watch over you, alright? I won't let anything like this happen to you again."

...

...What a stroke of luck!

"What...Arth, you can't put yourself-" I manage, but he stops me.

"Prim, let's...Let's go out. I didn't have the guts to ask you out, so I ended up going to Anne, because you're close to Anne, aren't you? And..."

Oh, you sweet liar. You only went to Anne because you too really liked Anne. You're just saying this out of obligation.

"Arth," I say, lowering my eyes, "...you don't have to do this."

He catches on.

"...But won't people get suspicious if I just want to keep you from danger?" Arth says, finally showing his truthful chivalry.

"Can't a boy and a girl hang out without dating?" I smile impishly.

We laugh. We both laugh. I seem so disgustingly natural when I act, and it almost sickens me to the point where I almost want to hurl. It's not the same, laughing with Arth. When I laugh with Anne, I'm truly myself.

And when he leaves, I lean into the pain that I inflicted on myself, and I smile.

Oh, Anne.

This is for you.

All that I am is for you.

* * *

Anne visits me the next afternoon, clad in her school uniform, and the first thing she does is to throw her arms around me and cry.

This is the first time that I've been so close to Anne physically, and I hug her back, telling her that I'm alright, that there's nothing to worry about, and that she shouldn't be so emotional over something so stupid. Anne refuses to listen, as she always does, and she apologises between tears.

To keep Anne like this with me forever...

...ah...

...but it's not over yet.


	6. Chapter 5 (Anne)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 5

* * *

 **Anne**

I'm so stupid. I'm so, so stupid. I shouldn't have doubted Prim like that.

I see Prim reading in her hospital ward, and I ram her into a haphazard hug, and all I can babble are these sentences: "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Prim! Prim, please, I'm so, so, _so_ sorry...!"

"Anne- _ow_ , Anne, I'm fine, Anne, let go...!"

I hesitantly let go, and Prim winces and frowns as she puts away her book, before giving me a small impish smile. My eyes are still tinged with tears, but I quickly wipe them away and sit at the chair beside her bed, putting the bag of homemade fried chicken on the bedside table.

"...You had me so worried!" I begin, sniffling.

Prim acts as if her shoulder wasn't even hurt in the first place and huffs. "A small stab to the shoulder won't kill me, Anne."

"Did your family visit? Uncle Plus? Presi?" I ask. She shakes her head as if she thinks nothing of it, but she does look curiously at the plastic bag right beside her. The smell of food fills the room and I silently hope that she's allowed to eat whatever she wants despite her condition.

Her nose wrinkles though. "I smell some fried food," she says bluntly.

"I tried to make fried chicken," I admit, tugging onto my hair.

Prim laughs and looks at me in disbelief. "Anne, Anne...that's the only thing you know how to cook."

"So what if it is?" I retort, but I find myself laughing too.

She reaches her hand out to take mine, and I take it as she smiles at me softly. I smile back, but I don't think that I look as serene as she does now because I spent quite a few minutes crying. It surprises me that Mr. Rogzé and Presi didn't visit, but Prim reads my face and she shakes her head in dismissal.

"I called Father and Presi not to come. It's not like I'm dying," she says dryly.

"Would you call me not to come too, even if you weren't dying?" I ask heatedly. Prim looks at me and laughs.

"I don't want to worry you."

"But I care about you! I'll come even if you tell me not to," I insist.

Prim's eyes widen for a second, and she smiles a little wider. It's always really nice to see her smile since she doesn't smile so often. "Why thank you, Anne," is all she says, and she props herself up with her pillow as a support. "So what happened in school today?"

"Well, there's no school for four days next week," I recall. "And Arth asked for you..."

...

...I almost choked when I said the second sentence.

"...He did visit yesterday," Prim admits quietly.

So...they did meet after all. I force a laugh. "What did he say-"

...?!

Prim's...Prim's hold is tightening on my hand. Her face looks pinched, and she refuses to look at me.

"P-Prim..."

"..ea...s...on't...oun...ike...hat..."

She's whispering so low that I can't hear her. "Prim...?"

" _Please don't sound like that!_ " she cries out.

Her grip loosens, but I keep my hand in hers. "Prim, what do you mean-"

"You're faking, Anne. I...It hurts to hear you fake anything," Prim mumbles, looking frantic. "Why are you faking so much lately, Anne? Aren't we best friends? Aren't we supposed to be honest to each other about everything?"

I bite my lower lip and say the first thing that comes to my mind. " _Aren't we?_ You're not exactly honest either, Prim! You didn't even tell me what you and Arth said! Or how you even feel about Arth!"

Prim looks as if I slapped her in the face. I must be intimidating her at this point, but I'm too...I'm too frustrated to care.

"Anne, please..."

"Don't I mean anything to you?! _Don't my feelings matter to you?!_ " I exclaim.

"You mean the _world_ to me!" Prim retorts back desperately.

I'm...

...I'm so fed up.

I wrench my hand free from her grasp, and I run out of the room, not caring about how Prim shouts my name.

* * *

My name is Anne Sui, and this is my current state of affairs.

My best friend is in love with the guy who I adore, and I'm just tossed aside. I'm standing outside Prim's ward, just outside the closed door, and I keep myself...I try, at least...I try to keep myself from crying again.

That's all I'm good at. Crying. Being tossed aside when I'm not needed anymore.

It's just as the books and the media says, when your best friend finds a boyfriend, your best friend slowly distances herself away from you.

I want to call someone, but it'll make me seem more pathetic.

I want to go back to Prim and apologise, but apologise for what?

I want to do so many things, but I can't.

But I hear the door open behind me, and I nearly stumble over as my wrist is being held, and when I turn around, it's Prim. Her face is ashen and pale- paler than I've ever seen before, and she's trembling.

"P-Prim," I manage, "y-your IV...!"

She...

She ripped the tubes off her.

"...A-Anne..." Prim croaks, looking absolutely out of sorts. "...D-Don't go...Please...I-I'll explain, alright...? S-So don't go...I'll do _anything_..."

"Prim, w-what are you doing out here?! You're supposed to be inside...!"

I hurry and go back inside to call the nurse, but Prim pulls me into a desperate hug, and she's holding onto me as if she won't ever let me go.

"...Please don't go," she whispers, more calm.

I can't help it.

I hug her back, and tell her that I'll stay for another hour, and I'm angry at myself for not staying angry at her.


	7. Chapter 6 (Prim)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 6  
 **(WARNING: INSANITY MENTIONS, PSYCHOLOGICAL DISTURBANCES, DRUG MENTIONS.)**

* * *

 **Prim**

How...How...

...How can I keep Anne with me? Wasn't my plan going well? If I get Arth to fall in love with me, he won't harrass Anne anymore, and then I can dispose of him at a convenient time, and Anne will forever be mine, right...?

...But Anne...

...Yes, Anne's in love with Arth.

But Anne also cares about me. She...She said so.

I don't know how Anne does it. Anne is so endearing without her even knowing it, and everyone just loves her at first sight, or first word. When she smiles, it's as if I've done something right in the world, when she laughs, it's as if I've done something great.

Slowly, slowly...Anne's smiles are getting more brittle.

You know...

...You know...

... ** _You know...?_**

...I love Anne. I _**love**_ her. No one else will love her as much as I do. That's why I will make sure that ** _I_** will be the one who will return that smile to her face.

I look at the student who attacked me that day, all tied up in my basement, and I smile. She looks absolutely afraid, but of course I make sure that no matter how many times I let her return home and resume her normal life, it won't make a difference in her having to serve me.

"R-Rogzé..." she shivers, and I hide my hands behind my back.

Her eyes are wide with terror. They reflect fear, nothing but fear...

...and I laugh!

"Haha...ahahaha... _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " I laugh, pointing a finger at her. " _You're such a joke, do you know that?!_ "

She tries to speak, but I step on her limp hand with my high heel, causing her to yell.

"You think that your love is strong enough to overcome any obstacle that comes your way? _You didn't think that there's more than your type in the world, did you?!_ "

"I...I'll g-give you...I-I'll surrender...s-s-s-surren...d-d-der...A-Arth...!"

I kneel down and come close to her face.

It's so sad to see a person like that, but she's unworthy of doing what she's doing if her conviction isn't strong enough.

"You know," I smile again, and whisper, " **I'm not going for Arth**."

Her horror freezes on her face.

"... **I love Anne**. And you're just _unluckily_ in the way of my plans in getting her."

She tenses up as I take a syringe from my dress pocket, filled with one of my personal favourites. The Rogzé family is, of course, very well known for their pharmaceuticals, and this is just one of my many experiments. The purple liquid's been carefully prepared beforehand, and I smile.

"Do you know what this is?" I ask her in a soft voice. "This is something that will give you so much pleasure that you just _might_ die."

"N-No...N-N-Not...t-that...!" she stammers, her eyes wide with fear. I don't know how much wider they can get.

"I'm being _nice_ ," I say. "While you are an indirect cause of Anne being so suspicious of me lately, I would've left you with the police. I wouldn't have bailed you out using my family's connections. But I've been so nice to let you be under my service. Why are you complaining so much? Do you think..."

I take her arm, and she tries to pull, and I smooth out her disgusting skin- Anne's skin is so much smoother- and inject it.

"...that you have the right to refuse my kindness?"

Her heartbeat will quicken.

She'll start feeling oddly funny down there.

It's not my problem if she starts acting lewd in public.

* * *

I was discharged from the hospital yesterday, but my clothes hide the bandages that are wrapped around my shoulder. Once I walk upstairs from the basement, I try to calm down before deciding to get something to eat.

The doorbell rings, but I reach the door earlier before any of the butlers can, and I'm greeted by a pleasant surprise- Anne. What's even more pleasantly surprising is that Anne doesn't look angry, and her smile...

...Her smile is natural.

"Thought I should visit!" Anne smiles and laughs, and I laugh too. "Don't worry, I didn't bring fried chicken today, but I bought something instead..."

I let her in, close the door and sigh. "Anne, it's not like I don't like fried chicken..."

"I bought chocolate cake," Anne interrupts, piquing my interest. "Actually, I passed by a bakery after violin class and I saw this nice cake, and I thought of buying a slice for you, so I ended up here..."

"That's so thoughtful of you," I smile. "Thank you, Anne."

"A-About Arth..."

Not again. I really need to choose my words wisely now.

"Anne, I'm-"

"Prim, I'm sorry," Anne smiles apologetically. "I shouldn't have contested you like that. If you really like Arth, then...you two should be happy together. Because what's more important to me is that you're happy, and..."

My hands are shaking.

Anne...Anne, Anne, Anne...

"...it's all that matters to me, you know. Prim, you're my best friend."

"Anne," I say, holding lightly on the chair's backrest for support, "you know that I never had an interest in Arth."

The look on Anne's face changes, and it is relieving.

"...Huh?" was all she could say.

Oh, she looks so cute.

"Arth did confess to me, but I told him that he didn't have to force himself to say anything just because I got hurt when his name was used," I confess. "We just agreed to seem close in school to prevent any more trouble."

Anne's reactions are priceless. Her confusion and grief just gets wiped out cleanly, and she becomes the Anne that I know and love again. "O-O-Oh! That's it...? You should've told me earlier! I was so scared of losing-" She bites her tongue lightly. "I...I mean..."

Then she puts the cake on the kitchen counter as soon as we reach the kitchen.

"Have some cake!" she exclaims.

I look at the box of cake, and I laugh heartily. "Why thank you, Anne. I'll help myself to the entire slice."

We get some cake forks, and we take turns in eating the cake. One bite for me, one bite for Anne. I relish in the situation, just me and Anne, peacefully eating cake without anyone bothering us...but there's the fact that I know that I kept someone in the basement, and Anne doesn't know that we're not alone in the house.

"You know," Anne says, in the middle of useless conversation, "...I didn't want to lose my best friend."

I stare at her for a good three seconds, and I smile.

"I promise you, you'll never lose me."

Anne smiles- how I love it when she smiles- and she takes one more bite of cake. "I was so scared."

"You didn't have to be," I say. "I'll always be your best friend, if you allow it."

"But you're so smart and beautiful and talented, I don't even think that I can match up to being friends with you sometimes..."

"Anne," I calmly- well, as calmly as I could- say, "I like your company, and I want to be your best friend. All of those discouraging thoughts need to go somewhere very far away from you, in my opinion." I even give my best expression of indifference, and it makes her laugh.

I don't want to just be your best friend, Anne.

I want to have you all to myself.

"Prim, you're so sweet sometimes, you know?" she pipes up suddenly, and to my amazement, I find myself blushing despite myself.

"What makes you say that?" I defensively retort.

"You care so much about me."

...

...Of course I do.

 **I'd even kill for you.**

* * *

"Mum! I'm staying over at Prim's tonight, okay?" Anne's voice resonates from outside my room. She's making a phone call to her mother, and I just type out emails on my laptop while lying on my bed.

"...We're the same size! I think Prim has some nightclothes somewhere..."

...But Anne's slightly shorter. I get up and hurriedly find some clothes.

"Underwear?! I'll...ask Prim..."

Why didn't I think of the possibility that she'll stay over a night?! I look for that too.

"A change of clothes? I think she has that too..."

I'm methodically choosing out clothes like a madwoman at this point.

"I'll ask Prim! It's okay! I'll see you tomorrow night, okay, mum? Good night!" She hangs up on her mother, and I close my wardrobe and put Anne's clothes on my bed, but Anne's quicker than I thought.

"Oh, Prim, I'll need..."

She caught me in the middle of trying to seem as if I wasn't sorting out what she'll need.

"...They're ready," I say. "The clothes, I mean."

Anne acts like an overjoyed child. "You're always ready whenever things are needed, Prim! You're so reliable!"

I take the praise easily enough, or so it seems. "Of course."

"By the way, I saw Mikina just now," Anne says, and I freeze. Mikina's supposed to take that bitch home, and Anne saw her. "Does she live nearby?"

"Her mother's friends with my mother," I say quickly, too quickly, but Anne seems to buy it and nods.

"Maybe we can get Mikina to sleepover with us?" Anne suggests.

I shake my head, and as Anne sits on the bed, I lie on her lap. Anne naturally plays with my hair, and I close my eyes for a short while.

"That's okay too," Anne says, and I think she's smiling. "I prefer it this way anyways."


	8. Chapter 7 (Anne)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements  
Additional comments: I can die a laughing young man thanks to that wonderful reviewer. Keep going.

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 7

* * *

 **Anne**

Prim's room is huge. I note a few changes since the last time I came here, and it seems that Prim's working on preserving her family's business.

She says that she doesn't normally sleep early, but she's fast asleep beside me on her bed while I just open my eyes and lie down while looking around. Bottles of chemicals and reactants are on a separate desk table, and discarded plastic gloves are piling up in the trashbin. On a corkboard, there are pictures: pictures of her and her family, pictures of her and her brother, Presi, and pictures of me and her.

But the changes in her room's not why I'm awake.

I close my eyes and think back about Genesia and his sudden disconnected number. I think about Prim's injuries. I think about that girl and the accusations against her. They all connect, but I don't know how.

Surely this isn't all random, is it...?

I read in the papers yesterday that the girl who assaulted Prim was allowed to go, since she's only charged for assaulting Prim, and Prim forgave her by bailing her out using the Rogzé family connections.

But why?

I open my eyes again and Prim's still sleeping.

Slowly, I leave the warm bed and look at the corkboard. A family picture, and no one's smiling, not even Prim. The only instances where Prim smiles are with me, and one photo stands out. Summer camp, when we were on a plane to Marlon.

We sat together and took pictures the whole trip. Never got to upload them online though.

I smile.

All along, Prim's been looking out for me.

But at the same time...

I can't afford to think about my feelings for Arth now because I have to find the truth. I walk over to the bedside table and take my phone, and dial Genesia's number again.

...

...

 _'The number you have dialed cannot be reached at the moment. Please try again later.'_

"...!"

I barely contain a gasp of surprise.

He's alive.

I know he is.

Then...Then...

 _Whose hands are those...?!_

I don't want to wake Prim. I don't want to leave the room either. I just stare at my phone dumbly, then I put it on silent.

The papers say the same thing. They've already declared Genesia dead, the school's not safe, and even my parents encourage me to spend time with my friends- in a group, they said- more often. But the only person I can ever feel safe with is with Prim.

Prim's face is devoid of all worries.

...?!

My phone vibrates, and I quickly see that there's a message notification...from Genesia.

 _'I can't talk over the phone. Meet me at the local park tomorrow after your violin lessons.'_

From there, I don't think that I could go back to sleep again.

...I really, really shouldn't have been so curious.

* * *

It's the next day, and after violin practice. I managed to get Prim to go ahead without me.

The park's not deserted, which is good. I sit on a park bench and look at the people feeding the birds with what I assume are expired bread pieces, and I look the other way to see children playing around with tree branches in their hands. I hum a small tune as I keep my violin case close to me, and while I wait, I look through some online gossip on my phone.

 _'i need to make a shrine for my waifu with merchandise and figmas and her birthday's coming soon happy birthday waifuuuuu!'_

...Never mind.

I put away my phone, and then I give the park a good look around from where I am again. From the entrance...

...

...?!

...Prim's at the entrance. Someone else is walking towards this direction.

Was she...did she read...?!

"Anne Sui?"

My surprise is so evident on my face that it just increased when I realize that it's not Genesia after all. It's Alma.

Prim's assailant.

"A-Alma...?" I manage, and then I realise that I'm trapped.

She'll try to attack me too.

She must've lured me here, just like how she lured Prim.

She has Genesia's phone.

"Please, I can explain..." Alma says, but I just sit there, dumbstruck.

Prim...

...Prim...

...Save me...


	9. Chapter 8 (Prim)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 8  
 **(WARNING: DRUG MENTIONS, SEXUAL THEMES)**

* * *

 **Prim**

Anne's sitting there, petrified.

Did they notice me? Did any of them notice that I'm here? It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter...

I need to get Anne out of there. Anne can't move, and I quickly look around before running to a space near them, right behind a few trees. From where I am, I'm certain that none of them can see me, and everyone else will be too busy to even notice that I'm hiding behind here.

But I can't hear what they're saying.

I restrained a hiss of irritation.

I see Anne stand up and take that bitch's hand, the hand that I stepped on, and she's looking at it. She's worried. I can't make out the words she's saying, but she's obviously asking about its condition, and the other girl answers with a shake of her head. Anne's not scared anymore, rather, she's worried.

...

...That bitch's _blushing._

I didn't think of this. I didn't think that she would actually appear before Anne as if she thinks that she even deserves to be around her. It's surprising that she can even last this long even after being injected with that- I thought that she would give way to her body within the week.

But she's shivering so much. And Anne's asking so many inaudible questions.

No.

 _No._

 _No no no no no no._

 **NO.**

I need to get Anne out of there, _now_.

Anne's natural compassion and that drug doesn't mix. They don't mix at all. Should anything happen...

"...home! You should be resting at home!" I hear Anne's loud exclamations. Any pitiful thing will expose Anne's bleeding heart to the world.

"...fine. It's..." was all I could hear from that green-haired bitch. She's twitching. She's controlling herself from whatever her thoughts or her body wants her to do. And I hope she has enough self-control for that, because if she touches Anne...

Then, to my horror, Anne holds that girl's undamaged hand and insists that she get some rest, or she'll drag her to her house herself.

And that bitch slowly agrees, and they walk towards the entrance, and I make sure to follow.

* * *

I have every good reason to stalk them. If that bitch acts on instinct and defiles Anne, I'll never be able to forgive myself.

I texted Irina in advance about that girl's name and address, and what she got so far was that her name is Alma, and she lives at a nearby apartment. Before Anne and Alma can even get here, I've already bribed someone who works there to give me a card key to the 15th floor, and I key in the passcode to Alma's unit. I pick the lock, enter, make sure it's as if no one has ever entered in the first place and search for a place to hide.

I hate the place already. Does she live by herself? Where are her parents?

I hide in an unused cupboard in the kitchen, and I realise that it's the cupboard right below the sink. As I try to squeeze myself in-

"!"

I bump my head against the sink pipe.

 _Great._

Using the ends of the screws that keep the knobs and the wood together, I draw them close to me, enveloping myself in the darkness.

It doesn't even take long before they arrive. Anne's footsteps are more prominent because they sound faster, and Alma's footsteps are slower, lighter. From the sounds, Anne's kicking off her shoes and she stops.

"Wait, I need to put these together..."

"W-Why?" Alma's faltering voice comes next.

"These are Prim's," Anne laughs. "I need to take care of them."

...My shoes? All I remember is lending her one of my nightgowns, one of my dresses and some underwear.

It's alright though.

"O-Oh..." comes Alma's voice again. "Y-Y-You...really...ah...care for your f-friend, don't you?"

A chair's dragged away.

"Yeah. Prim's my best friend," Anne says, her voice full of warmth. "We've gone through a lot, but she cares so much for me."

Oh Anne...I smile to myself.

"I...I see..."

Then Anne asks another question.

"So it was you all along, Alma? You were the one with Genesia's phone...?"

"Y-Yes...M-My brother's in the t-t-telecommunications l-line, so..."

And then Anne asks a lot more.

"How did you get Genesia's phone? Why was it when I called, it was disconnected after his death? Then days after you stabbed Prim, the number becomes active again when I called it again, and you told me to wait for you in the park...?!"

"S-Sui-s-senpai, I..."

Anne's breathing in and out. She's trying to be calm.

"L-Let me explain..." Alma manages. "I...I...you know t-that I'm an underclassman w-who's in c-charge of the L-Lost and Found d-department, right, S-Sui-senpai...?"

"Yes...?"

Then Alma speaks again. "T-The day before G-Genesia-senpai's death, h-he passed his p-phone to me to get it fixed...a-and after his death, I...I disconnected the number b-because I don't w-want to be l-linked to h-h-his death...And then! A-A-And then! I...I was scared...paranoid...I needed someone to help...I saw A-Arth-s-senpai as a p-protector, and I was so crazed i-in eliminating competition...S-So I s-stabbed...R-Rogzé's s-shoulder, a-and-"

"Y-You don't do things like that!" Anne's cries out. "Alma, y-you can't just do things like that!"

"L-Listen! S-Sui-s-senpai..."

"Anne."

"A-Anne-senpai..."

"No, just call me Anne, it's okay," Anne says quickly. "W-What else is there behind all this...?"

Don't say it.

Don't you dare say it.

Don't let her know who I am...!

Silence.

"...A-Alma...?"

...

...What's happening?

"A-Alma, a-are you okay...?! Alma, talk to me! Alma!" Anne's voice comes, and it sounds borderline hysterical.

Then I hear breathing.

"...I...I see...I see why R-Rogzé...likes you so much..."

"A-Alma...!"

What's happening?! What the hell is happening?!

"R-Run. A-Anne, p-please...r-run...!" Alma pleads.

"Alma, what's wrong?! Alma, please, tell me!" Anne's crying out.

"L-Leave me alone! P-Please...!"

"I'll get a doctor! You stay right here!"

I hear Anne leaving the apartment, and the door's shut. Another silence fills the room, and then...

Alma stands up. I can hear the chair.

"...If s-she didn't r-run...If she d-didn't l-listen...I-I'm sorry, A-Anne...Y-You don't deserve...!"

I can't leave.

I can't leave yet.

And then I hear a very sickening moan.


	10. Chapter 9 (Anne)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements  
Additional comments: I can die a laughing young man thanks to that wonderful reviewer. Keep going.

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 9

* * *

 **Anne**

We're having dinner in a hotel now.

Mr. Rogzé's laughing at Mum and Dad's jokes, Mrs. Rogzé's busy with her phone, and Presi smiles at me knowingly. I ran into him while getting help for Alma, and he helped her to the hospital earlier this afternoon. Prim wordlessly eats her food and I look at my plate full of salad.

I hope Alma's okay now.

Mum's trying to find more jokes, and I look at my phone to try and cheer myself up, or at least seem busy. There's some fanfiction somewhere around here that's been recently updated and recently posted...

' _yanderexreader! rev00z so appreciated! NO FLAMEZ!_

 _'OH YUMIKO I LOVE YOU'_

 _'but I don't love you!' you say (ur name is yumiko) but he pin you down on bed and kiss u sexily wowowowow so hawwwwt_

 _'Yumiko you don love me?'_

 _'NO!' You try to find the door but he stop u._

 _'oh Yumiko if i can't have u, no one can...!_ ' _and u find it so romantic._ '

...

...O...kay.

"-attended the economic forum three days ago in Marlon, did you, Plus?" Dad's deep voice fills the professional atmosphere.

"Yes, I did. Wasn't anything of worth," Mr. Rogzé responds.

Only Presi and Prim look as if they're not remotely bothered about the adults' conversation, and I think I must look like a restless wreck. The siblings just eat and drink, eat and drink slowly, look at nothing in particular, say a few words about the hotel and how dim the lighting is, and I'm just lowering my eyes to look at my phone while eating.

I think reading about Yumiko and her badly written lover (or was it Yumiko who's badly written?) would be a good idea right about now.

Alma didn't tell me everything, but she was trying to. I only hope that she's okay, and tomorrow, school's opening, isn't it? Maybe I'll go to school early and ask her how she is. I hope she can get enough support from Barbara and Chelsea.

Then I feel Prim's hand shake mine a little. She's sitting beside me.

"Do you want to get more food?" she asks me with a kind smile.

I'm not even done with my salad, and we haven't even gotten to the main course, and already I want ice cream and those tiny cakes.

"But I'm not done-"

"Excuse us," Prim says in a clear, firm voice, and Mrs. Rogzé doesn't take her eyes off her phone. She just waves her hand to dismiss us and Prim takes it as a yes. I keep my phone in my pocket and follow Prim to the buffet, and honestly...

...the food's making me feel sick.

"W-Were you...Did you so happen to be at the park today?" I ask carefully, and Prim looks at me the usual way whenever I ask a silly question. She raises an eyebrow, shakes her head and helps herself to some chicken.

"I went straight home. Why?"

But I thought I saw her...

"Oh...I thought I saw someone who looked like you, that's all! Nothing much!" I laugh.

"Anne..." Now Prim looks worried. "Anne...I'm worried about you."

I stop taking some steak midway. "Worried?"

"All these things happening to people we know in our school...I...I sometimes think that I should look after you to make sure that you're okay, but I also know that you'll be creeped out if I keep watching over you because I know we can both take care of ourselves..." Prim's just saying whatever's on her mind now.

"I'm not creeped out!" I laugh. "Prim, I'd sleepover at your place as many nights as possible if you'll just let me!"

She looks surprised at that.

"...That sounded creepy, didn't it?" I gulp.

"Not if it comes from you," she says, settling for her usual smile.

And throughout that conversation, all I got was one piece of steak, and Prim already got herself an entire meal.

* * *

Mum notices that I'm eating too much dessert, and excuses herself to take me outside.

"Is it about what's happening in school?" she asks, and I look at the cars passing by with their headlights on, uncaring for the drivers in front of them. I nod and shiver from the cold night, and I look at her with an uncertain expression.

"Mum...I've been looking into it."

"Anne," she says, getting ready to rebuke me, "that's the police's job, and the case's closed."

"But Mum, I found out more than that!"

She shakes her head. "Anne, it's beyond your control. Don't try to get into trouble when you're out of it."

 **It _is_ in my control!**

 **I'm not OUT of trouble!**

"Mum!"

Mum looks at me and sees that I'm not making any of it up. "...Anne, you're a good girl, but..."

"My friend _died_ , mum! You yourself know how sad Genesia's parents are! I've known Genesia since I was a kid!" I cry out.

"And that's why I don't want you to poke into it anymore!" Mum protests. "If you keep snooping around finding out who did what, and if something happens to you...!"

...

...Mum's worried about me too.

"You're my only daughter, Anne!" she continues. "I know that you're a good girl, and you always listen to what we say, so...so Anne, listen to Mum, okay?"

"...Okay, mum," I smile.

I'm sorry, mum.

This is my first lie to you.

I can't stop here.

* * *

I look at my corkboard in my room, particularly at our class picture. I'm in the center at the second row, and Prim's right beside me. We're all frowning. Genesia's right at the third row, left, and I close my eyes.

This isn't over.

I'm just one step closer to the truth.

It's in my control. I know it. I'm in control.

I call Leonhart, and wait until he picks up.

"Hello?" Leonhart says, and I speak.

"I'm sorry to disturb, Leonhart, but..."


	11. Chapter 10 (Prim)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 10

* * *

 **Prim**

It's 4 AM.

I'm awake, and I think. I've gone too far to even look back. I should've killed Alma when I had the chance, but I was thinking too much about not raising suspicion towards me. No one's suspected me yet, and Anne's looking for answers.

What ticks me off the most is the way Alma sounded while thinking about Anne.

Those sickening moans of pleasure, her crying out Anne's name as she's close...

...

I grit my teeth and grip at my sheets.

 ** _How dare she?_**

How dare she use Anne as one of her fantasies? _**Doesn't she see that Anne's better than her worthless life?!**_

ONLY **I** KNOW HOW PRECIOUS ANNE IS.

ONLY **ME**.

I go over to my desk and turn on the desk lamp. I've been experimenting on this for a long time. Suddenly, quite suddenly, Arth doesn't seem to be that large of a threat anymore, and I put on a new pair of plastic gloves to resume my work.

Gift.

Something that I should have used a long time ago. Even if it's the prototype, it should work nicely. Father, Presi and I made variations of the first version of Gift, and I can say with conviction that mine is the most lethal of all.

I close my eyes and think carefully on why I do the things I do.

I was never this extreme. I never cared. It was only until Anne appeared that I started killing, framing, even dealing damage to myself to get rid of all the impure people around her. Why do I do so much for Anne? While I dismember, torture and psychologically break people, all Anne ever gives me is her company and her smiles and her laughs.

And I'm content with that.

I'm willing to do all that for Anne, who had been so kind to me, so loving...I think...yes...the reason why I do what I do...the reason is simple.

I love Anne.

I do these things because _I love Anne._

I'll prove it to her that my love is more powerful than anything else. I'll show her that I love her more than anyone can ever attempt to.

* * *

"I told Mum that I'm going to sleepover at your place again," Anne says as she rides her bicycle. I give her a surprised look to disguise my pleasure, and I manage to make myself seem like I'm not too keen on the idea.

"Anne, you didn't even tell me in advance."

"But you said-!"

"Just kidding," I smile. "Did you prepare clothes? Or do I have to lend you my underwear again?"

At that, Anne blushes- oh, that's so _cute_ \- and makes those stammering noises that I love so much. "F-For your information, I have your clothes right here! All ironed and washed! So don't complain!"

She holds up a white bag, and I almost panic.

"Anne, Anne, focus on the road...!"

She groans and turns away.

"...By the way, Prim," Anne says, "do you think Alma will come to school today?"

"Who?" I make sure that Anne doesn't pick up on any clues. I don't know most of the underclassmen except for Mikina.

"Alma. The one who...um...assaulted you?" Anne cautiously says.

"Oh. I hope so." I nod. "Also, you don't have to return my clothes, you know."

"Why's that?" Anne asks.

I smile over at her. "Because I like to see you wear that white dress. It looks very beautiful on you."

...?

Anne's frowning.

...Did I say something wrong?

* * *

The first thing Anne does, possibly to clear her mind, is to hook up Leonhart Avadonia and Mariam Futapie together, according to what she stealthily texted me in class. The first thing I do, mainly to eliminate something disgusting, is to spike Alma's food with Gift.

It's not too hard to do because Alma, according to Irina, helps the teachers carry books down and whatnot during lunch break. By the time she enters class, everyone will be gone, and I take the opportunity to do that. Ten drops. I'm not stingy.

I exit the classroom and I unexpectedly see Arth passing by, walking with Kiril Clockworker. Quickly, I hide behind the door of the classroom, and they so happen to stop right in front of the classroom to have a private talk.

"-she's just...She won't stop crying, you know? She called me up last night, but..." Arth says.

"Is that how you really feel?" Kiril asks. "I thought you always liked Anne?"

"I do, she's sweet and all, but..."

"...So you can't stand it when she's upset?!" Kiril exclaims. "Arth, I'm sorry, but it's not really liking a girl if you can't-"

"We're not even in an official relationship," Arth says. "Anyways, the closest I've ever come to a relationship that I'm really interested in...never mind. I'm just not sure how to break it to Anne that...you know, I can't always be there for her."

...

...Well, well, Arth Lucifen d'Autriche.

* * *

"What are you watching?" I ask, and Anne turns around during free period only to see me standing right behind her. She gives a startled sound and covers her phone screen, but I take one of her earphones and put them in my left ear.

"Wait, no, that's-!"

...

...

Someone, shoot me.

It's a very, very horrible Marlonese dub of a Jakoku anime. I slowly take a spare seat and sit down while I suffer with Anne in silence.

"Why do you watch this?" I ask in disbelief.

"I told you so," Anne sighs. "After I managed to get Leonhart and Mariam together during lunch break, Mariam got back at me and forced me to watch..."

"That's disproportionate retribution," I say.

"Yeah...A-Anyways, did I tell you? You know I was out of sorts last night, right? A-And...I called Arth..."

You know, I don't have to even listen to what Anne says, because I know from what I eavesdropped earlier. She says that Arth was so kind to put up with her crying last night, and while I'm slightly upset at the fact that Anne called him and not me, there's the other part where I'm actually happy that she called him.

She doesn't know how he's like. And before he breaks her heart, I'll make sure that his heart _stops._

"He's the perfect prince, huh, Prim?" Anne asks me in a dreamy voice.

"Well..." I hum.

I don't say any more than that.

* * *

I watch the news, and news about Alma's death airs live on 8 o'clock. Unknown chemical in the bloodstream, they say.

Anne holds my hand, and I look over to see her facing the news as bravely as she can. The news deduced it as a suicide, an odd form of suicide, because they think that with the mental strain of being falsely accused of assaulting me, as well as being bullied (well, I didn't know that part), she would definitely resort to that. But to my surprise, Anne doesn't cry.

Instead, she looks at me, and she says: "Something else is behind this, and I'm one step closer to finding out what this is."

"Anne..." I sigh.

Her determined eyes are more than enough. "I'm one step closer! I just have to find out who did this! I know that something's-"

I wordlessly embrace her, and she stops talking, surprised at my sudden action.

My Anne.

My kind-hearted, pure, Anne.

"...No one's at my side, Prim," she whispers brokenly, and I can feel her arms around me, returning the hug. "No one believes me."

"No one," I whisper back, "except me. You know I'll do anything for you, right, Anne? You know how much I care about you, right, Anne?"

Anne nods.

"...I know."

And that's all I need.


	12. Chapter 11 (Anne)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 11

* * *

 **Anne**

It's midnight, and as I expected, Prim decides to sneak out of bed. I pretend to be asleep.

She doesn't leave the bed quietly and immediately, though. She checks whether I'm asleep, and from some book I read, the best way to pretend to be asleep is to breathe slowly. Not too fast, slower the better. Move a bit for a realistic effect.

...

...I feel her hand brushing away some of my hair.

...Am I doing it right?

I can feel her moving, and she lies back down again from what I hear, since I have my eyes shut. Prim sighs and I can feel her arms wrap around me, and I'm starting to wonder whether she's actually going to sneak out or not.

"...Anne," she whispers to herself, or to me, or to no one in particular, "I don't want to leave you alone."

I wait.

I feel her warm lips kiss my cheek, and she slowly prepares to leave the room, judging from the sounds.

...

...

...The door opens, and closes.

I wait a little more- I count down until twenty minutes pass by, and I get up.

* * *

"Tell me what you've heard," I ask my maid through the phone. I make sure to hide in Prim's bathroom, and I'm sitting by the bathtub.

Prim's bathroom is large enough to produce echoes, and I make my voice as hushed as possible. My maid's free to talk around this time because she usually sleeps late, and she wakes up late to match. "Well, Miss Anne, from the recent news, the phrase 'unknown drug' would mean that there's only one family that I can think of who can pull of such a feat."

"The Rogzés?" I whisper.

"Yes. Is...Is the young lady of the Rogzé family there?"

"She's not. Don't tell anyone."

"Of course, Miss Anne."

"I'll be spending more time with Prim," I say. "Make sure to reassure Mum and Dad that I'll be okay with the Rogzés no matter how severe the rumors are. They're business partners. They can't start suspecting each other."

"Of course. But you do know, Miss Anne...that..."

A pause.

My maid speaks again, this time more quietly. "...that Miss Rogzé has _Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome?_ "

I close my eyes, look around with disinterest, and smile.

" **Of course I do.** "

* * *

I've known all along.

I'm just putting up a small act, but an act isn't good enough if you can't force yourself to think in the shoes of the character you like, right? All along, I've been thinking about nothing but what I'm supposed to think, repressing what I actually know.

But that doesn't mean I support what Prim's doing.

I know she loves me. I know that I'm her one obsession, her one fixation, and the only thing that she ever thinks about.

Actually, I'm not even sure if I support what she's doing, or against what she's doing. I didn't really care about how Genesia died, because in the first place, I didn't even think much about Genesia. If anything, Genesia was an experiment. A very unlucky experiment.

Prim thinks that she has me under her watch. Everyone thinks that I'm supposed to butt out of a situation that's out of my control.

But here's the thing.

I'm always in control. I'm still in control.

If Leonhart can protect the one person who has the potential to actually stop Prim, Mariam, then I'll have to think on how to act accordingly depending on the situation. I need to make sure that everything's under control, and perfectly logical to follow.

Right about now, Prim will be seeing Arth, and she'll return in the early morning.

I look at the chemicals on Prim's workdesk: Gift. That's what she used on Alma, I guess.

But there's a wonder why I'm like this.

If someone loves me, won't they go all the way for me?

...

...Well, that's what I want to test out.

I want to see how far she goes.

* * *

...

...What's that sound...oh...

...I must've dozed off. Prim's footsteps woke me up, but I keep my eyes closed. Her footsteps sound irregular, and she sits on the bed and takes a deep breath. I can't really make out the sounds since I'm still so sleepy.

"...I can't believe that I have to do this again..." Prim groans. "At least Anne's still asleep."

If I can make you think that way for so long, Prim...

...then maybe I'm still in control, after all.


	13. Chapter 12 (Prim)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 12

* * *

 **Prim**

"Prim, wake up! It's Friday!"

I groan.

"Prim! Come on, wake up! Come on!"

What time is it again...?

" _Prim!_ "

The last thing that I expected was having the curtains drawn, but much to my luck, the sun hasn't even risen yet. I only had one hour of sleep, and I can predict Anne's dismay at having the sun betray her.

Only at that I wake up.

I slowly get up- it still hurts from last night- and smile over at Anne's disappointed face. "What's wrong? The sun's not up yet."

"That's _exactly_ what's wrong!" Anne cries. "The sun's supposed to be up and it's supposed to shine its rays at you and make you wake up and teach you not to complain when waking up for school!"

"I should return the favor then." I walk to her slowly. "Will you let me sleepover at your place tonight? You've slept over here twice."

"Tomorrow's a Saturday," Anne proudly says. "You can't wake me up early then."

"Oh, that's right," I pretend to look dismayed. "But at least we can spend the night doing whatever you like, right?"

Anne goes up to me and holds my hand, and I try to hide my surprise. "We can do whatever you like too."

"Anne...?"

"You know, Prim," Anne smiles, and it's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen on her, "I'm so thankful to have you as my best friend."

I try to find my words, but she continues.

"When we first met, I actually thought you were unapproachable, as if you can't ever be reached. But when you started talking to me-"

"I believe you were the one who can't keep her mouth shut," I interrupt, smiling.

"Let me finish," she sighs. "Way to ruin the mood, Prim."

I let her continue.

"...When you started talking to me, I...I felt less alone. Sure, I have many friends, but you were the only one who paid so much attention to me. How I was, how I'm doing at school...It's as if you're the only one who cares," she says, looking away. "And there were many times when I doubted you...but you're always there for me! No matter what! So Prim, t-thank you!"

I laugh and embrace her. I have Anne in my arms, and she's saying such wonderful words. "No, Anne."

"...Huh?"

I pull away and look at her beautiful face, and I'm reminded of how I kissed her cheek while she slept. Her soft cheek...

"I should be thanking you. You're the reason why I live," I say. "I'll do anything to remain by your side."

"You'll do anything?" Anne asks.

"Yes," I smile. "Anything."

"So will you help me get through the Marlonese dub of-"

"No."

* * *

Reality ensues, and this was something that I didn't expect.

Kiril Clockworker, as I find out this morning, specialises in the science field, and the police and teachers are strangely asking him to conduct a scientific investigation on what could have possibly killed Alma. I thought that they were going to let it go as a suicide and leave it at that, but when Kiril walked in without wearing his usual school uniform, I start to get a little suspicious.

My actions were too showy.

Irina's helping him, much to my surprise, and she's strangely being very cooperative.

Now why would they ask Kiril, a student, to take charge of an investigation? Why would Irina, who's been supplying me with information, help in said investigation?

And more importantly, who ratted it out to the police to make further investigations?

"Are we having classes today, Prim?" Mikina asks me, and I shake my head.

"I don't think so. What's Kiril doing being in charge?"

"I don't know, but Mariam Futapie made an appeal to look into Alma's death a little further. I'm surprised that they're doing the investigation right in school, though. They don't seem to be bothered that we might have to sacrifice a few lessons just to get to the bottom of a crime." She looks very uncertain, and she excuses herself.

I walk up to Kiril, and he looks at me with a smile that's clearly not his own. "You're in charge here, Kiril?" I ask.

...

...Irina makes the funniest face. I can't really describe it. Kiril himself looks surprised, and then he clears his throat and smiles again.

"I suppose so."

That's very short for a response. It's not like Kiril at all.

"So...Kiril," Irina hesitantly says, "are we going to finish up here, or take the whole day?"

He laughs a little and smiles at her, as if he knows his trade so well. "School takes up eight hours. A whole day takes twenty-four. I'm taking two, if you don't mind."

I didn't know he can be this smooth.

"Kiril!" Elluka's voice comes from behind me, and I make way for her to be able to come close to him. Irina looks as if she's really about to laugh, and I remain completely oblivious to the situation. All of this in a day...

"Yes, Elluka?" Kiril smiles, but he looks as if he's about to laugh too. Elluka catches on, wondering what's wrong.

"W-What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Kiril snickers. "What is it?"

...

...Kiril doesn't snicker. He's not usually this calm.

Did I make a mistake in not suspecting him at all? After all, the most innocent are usually the ones who hide something...

"A-After you um...finish up here, do you mind going on a d-date later? I mean...!"

What follows next is a full blown, hysterical bout of laughter from Irina. She's laughing all over the place, and she's clutching onto Kiril's shoulder for life. Kiril himself lets a few laughs escape his lips, and Elluka's close to looking livid. But he, the oh-so-supporting boyfriend, places a hand on Elluka's shoulder and smiles as he shakes Irina off softly, allowing her to leave for the time being.

"Five o'clock. I'll tell you where later."

"W-What's so funny?! Kiril!" Elluka whines, but Kiril leaves right after.

* * *

"They're taking very active action now, aren't they...?" Anne hesitantly says during lunch break on the roof. Kiril and Irina doesn't join us, and Elluka's looking irritated.

"Irina laughed! What's so funny anyways?! D-Do I have something on my face?" Elluka panics.

"Nothing's wrong with your face," Mariam smiles. "I think they just shared a joke earlier before you asked. Nothing big."

"Man, who would've thought that Kiril is a chemist?" Leonhart laughs nervously. "Looks like he's brainier than we all thought..."

" _Scientist_ ," Elluka corrects, ever ready to protect her boyfriend's pride. "He knows all trades."

"But the key words in the news were 'unknown drug', was it?" Mariam voices out, looking suspicious herself. "Could it be a mix of household drugs? Or maybe..."

She looks at me.

I remain calm, and I smile.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Mariam Futapie squints her eyes, and shakes her head. "Nothing."

* * *

Who do I get rid of first? Kiril Clockworker, or Mariam Futapie?

I suspected Mariam from the start, due to her very cautious nature, but I didn't suspect Kiril. It's only now that his true skills are revealed, and the same can be said for his character. While everyone thought that he's a soft-spoken coward, in fact, he's something else. I search up Kiril's name on my laptop while Anne's talking to her mother in the other room, and I use one of Anne's pillows to lay my tired head on.

 **'CHILD GENIUS WINS THE NATIONAL LEVIANTAN CHEMISTRY COMPETITION AT AGE 9.'**

 **'IMPRESSIVE MIDDLE-SCHOOLER IS PHYSICS CHAMPION FOR THE ENTIRE EVILLIOUS.'**

 **'KIRIL CLOCKWORKER, YOUNGEST AMBASSADOR FOR THE ARTS AND SCIENCES.'**

So I'm going up against a fellow chemist, yes?

Well.

Two people can play at that game.


	14. Chapter 13 (Anne)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 13

* * *

 **Anne**

I've placed my queen forward on the board.

While the warm water warms my bare body, I close my eyes as I relax, thinking of what I've done so far. Without letting them know anything, I let Leonhart and Mariam think about who could possibly be behind the poisoning, but that's not my most major action. Bringing in Professor Seth Twiright is my greatest move, and I can still remember what Irina said to me earlier today.

"...You're really hell-bent on wanting to solve this thing, huh, Anne?" she said disbelievingly.

Not really.

I just want to see if there's something that can stop Prim. There's really nothing to it. I'm not on the side of justice or anything like that. All I want to do is to help people whenever I want to, observe events whenever I want to and just live my life the way it's supposed to be.

If Prim wins, then good for her.

If Prim loses, then I guess the world can overcome her mad love for me after all.

"Are you planning on sleeping there, Anne?" Prim says, and I snap out of my thoughts and give her a goofy smile.

"Maybe!"

She's washing her hair in here, and I paddle my legs in the large bath, as if I'm in a swimming pool.

"You'll catch a cold," Prim frowns, and then she rinses her hair to get rid of the shampoo. I laugh as if I don't think much about it, and I go up to her and splash some water in her face. She gives a gasp of surprise, and thens he groans. "... _Anne_."

"Yes, Prim?" I grin.

"We're not children," she smiles helplessly.

"But we're in the same bath, just like children-"

I find my shoulders being gripped by Prim's wet fingers, and I stare at her in shock. She stares at me with vivid intensity in her eyes, and she looks as if she's been holding back something that she's wanted to do for so long.

..And I wait.

I stare, and wait.

I wonder what's on your mind, Prim? What are you thinking? What are you thinking, seeing me like this, having me in your grasp? Naked in a bath, completely defenseless, completely surprised and taken aback?

"...P-Prim...?" I mouth out, and Prim bites her lower lip softly.

"...Anne, do you know how much..."

I can feel her grip tighten.

She's feeling guilty. She slept with Arth, and she's feeling guilty.

"...Anne, do you know how much you mean to me?" she asks softly, her lips close to my ear.

"I...of course I do! Prim, what's wrong?" I ask.

I can feel her hands shiver. Prim embraces me, and we stay that way in the water for a few seconds before she speaks again.

"Do I mean a lot to you, as much as you mean to me?" she whispers.

"Yes," I whisper back. "Yes, Prim."

I can see every shred of guilt in her eyes as she pulls away. Prim's trying to find reason, trying to find how to either break it to me, or trying to rationalize her actions. If she takes me now, she'll be defiling something pure. If she doesn't, I'll be somewhere where she can't reach.

But I do nothing. I just wait.

I wait until she makes a decision, and she kisses my lips.

* * *

 _Whose poison will poison who?_

* * *

"...You're awfully quiet, Anne," Mum says, and I look down with a small shy smile. It's Saturday morning. I'm actually waiting until Monday to see if things happen, and from last night's kiss, Prim seems confident that I'm hers.

"Still sleepy. Sorry, Mum," I laugh, eating my breakfast. Mum gives an irritated sigh and pulls my cheek, and Prim tries her best not to laugh.

"You can't go around with that dopey face, you know! Look at Prim! She's always ready for the morning," Mum chides. I whine and take another bite of breakfast while I think. "I'm sorry, Prim, Anne's just very spoiled..."

"I think otherwise, Mrs. Sui. In fact, Anne's a very good girl," Prim smiles.

"You're not Mum," I say, puffing out my cheeks. "Shh."

"Yes, Anne," Prim laughs.

"You know, Prim, Anne's going around chasing unsolved crimes, trying to be a detective despite it all," Mum sighs. "It's somehow very hard to drill it in Anne's head that the police exists for a reason, and she's going around like she's Nancy Drew or Sherlock Holmes..."

"Well, as long as she doesn't get into trouble," Prim concedes. "In my opinion, she's delightful."

"He _llo_ , I'm here," I say, waving my hand in the air.

"Eat your breakfast, dear," Mum laughs.

Two more days, Anne.

Two more days.

Be patient. That's all you're good at. And you'll eventually win the game.

* * *

A kiss is just a kiss. You don't feel that there are fireworks over your head, or anything special. Her lips just press onto mine, and that's all.

And when I ask her for another, she does it again, and I feel...nothing, again.

* * *

Prim doesn't even say that she loves me.

I don't think she can bring herself to, yet.

* * *

We spend the whole Saturday acting like friends leaning slowly into the unexplored world of the lovers.

But you know...

You know...

... _ **I don't feel anything.**_

* * *

Mum's wrong. Dad's wrong. Prim's wrong. Everyone's wrong.

I can't care for people.

I can never care for people.

* * *

"You know, Anne, if...if this bothers you..." Prim says at the end of the day, and I laugh.

"Of course not! Only you're allowed to do this," I smile, lying on her lap as she sits up on my bed.

She gives me another hard kiss, and I pretend to sleep during bedtime, and she sneaks out on midnight again.

* * *

It bothers me.

I can't feel anything.


	15. Chapter 14 (Prim)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Chapter 14  
 **(M-RATED CHAPTER, WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT, GORE AND INSANITY MENTIONS)**

* * *

 **Prim**

It's the second night where the two of us are together, and he, as usual, forces himself into me.

I think of Anne. I think of how I kissed her, and how she says nothing in predictable shock, yet she innocently asks to be kissed whenever she wants. I'm not even sure about what I've done, or how she feels, because I've never told her word for word that I love her. All I did is kiss her, and she's...

...

Fuck, it hurts.

"Prim..." Arth breathes, and I grab a fistful of his hair with both hands, hissing.

"Move..." I force myself to say.

Tonight. I have to do it tonight. I derive no pleasure from this- Arth thinks that I'm enjoying it as much as he is, but I'm just so full of pent up rage and frustration that I can barely find anything pleasurable from this. It feels as if someone's rubbing a file between my legs, and I let out a small pained moan.

"It'll get better, Prim..." Arth reassures me.

Fuck you too.

"I...I love you, you know..." I lie, and he licks my left nipple, causing me to gasp in surprise. He holds my hand and pins it down on the bed, and he just goes faster, and it's so painful that-

"I...I'm close...P-Prim...!"

Oh _no_.

"W-Where are you...?!" I exclaim, and I see that he has no intention of pulling out.

Before he can even think of cumming inside, I forcefully remove myself from him, and he sees the knife in my hand too late. I crawl over to his sex-crazed self, and I grin as I point the blade to his chest. The pain between my legs and my obsession in killing this guy has heightened to the point where I find that I'm actually enjoying it more than resenting it.

He stares in horror.

I smile.

"You know, there was a rule that we kept. No cumming inside, right?" I laugh.

"W-What's...P-Prim...?!"

"Do I start here?" I seductively slur, tracing circles on his chest with the blade. "Or do I slice your dick off so that you'll learn not to lose control again?"

"I didn't even-!"

"You were about to."

"Y-You're insane...!" Arth exclaims, but I pin him down. My naked body on top of his...ah...where do I start?

"Speak for yourself," I smile calmly. "What kind of guy selects his woman's traits? Hm, Arth?"

"P-Prim, I-I'm sorry, I-!"

I shake my head.

I kiss his forehead, and I draw a nice red line from the top of his chest all the way down to his stomach. The blood gets to my face and body, and I see my handiwork. A nice red line, and the blood never stops seeping out after the first gush.

My body is stained by his blood. My virginity was taken by him.

And now, he's dead.

For extra measure, I stab his heart, and I weakly stand up to get myself cleaned up.

* * *

He's dead.

He's dead, he's dead, he's dead.

Finally, he's dead.

I hum to myself in the beautiful Sunday morning, and Anne asks me with that beautiful voice of hers: "What's the special occasion?"

"Oh, nothing," I smile.

* * *

'Meet me at the school rooftop today at 5 PM.' It's from an unknown number.

* * *

There are seven tiny teacups before me as I stand on the school rooftop.

Kiril Clockworker's waiting right there, and I walk over to him, stepping over the teacups as I give a courteous smile. Seven teacups full of the same colored tea are in a line right behind me, and Kiril smiles back as if it's a harmless tea party that I'm invited to.

"Pick," he says.

"Any one of them? Kiril, don't tell me that you suspect me too," I smile.

"Suspect? I just invited you for a wonderful tea party," he laughs. "Rogzé, you don't have to be so uptight."

"You didn't even have to hide who you are, you know. People will still like you for your real self."

Kiril laughs in return. He gestures to the teacups, and I walk over to them, scrutinizing them as I take note of every single cup of tea. They all look the same. Poison? Which one contains poison? It could be that all of them have poison, or none of them do. One of them might have it, three of them might have it...

I whirl around and glare at his smirking face. "You're playing with me."

"I didn't even touch you," he returns with the same smirk.

"Cut the crap, Kiril," I hiss. "Do you have any idea what you're getting into, suspecting me like this? My family's influence can ruin you and Irina, and both of you will never rise from it again. Did you know that Irina's been helping me with all the crimes I did? No? You must be very shocked, then-"

...

...Why...

...What...

... _Why is he..._

Why is he still smiling?! **WHY IS HE STILL SMILING?!** I'VE **TOLD** HIM, BUT **WHY** IS HE STILL-

"Alice tells me everything," Kiril laughs, and he pointed at the line of teacups behind me. "She did this too- she's always had a flair for the dramatics."

 _Alice?_

Who's _**Alice**_?

"Oh, you don't know?" Kiril asks, looking surprised. "Oh, that's right. It's my name for Irina, see. After all..."

...?!

"...Irina, of course, is my dear _daughter_ , _**Malice**_."

Sharp.

Something...sharp...

...My neck...my hands...

"W-Who are...?"

My voice...I can't even...

He smiles.

"I believe you didn't do a background check on me, did you? Nice to meet you, I'm **_Professor Seth Twiright_**."


	16. Epilogue (Anne)

**Series:** Evillious Chronicles  
 **Fanfiction:** Sui  
 **Author:** zealousrebelmaker (because all famous gamers have the suckiest usernames)  
 **Pairing:** Prim Rogzé / Anne Sui (not Swee, because it will destroy the definition)  
 **Warning:** Yandere themes, blood, gore, unsettling elements

 **Sui** [swee]:  
 **adjective,** _Latin_  
1\. of his, her, its, or their own kind; unique

Epilogue

* * *

 **Anne**

Prim was my best friend. Her happiness was not really my happiness. That would not change in the future—that was how it was supposed to be.

 _Was_ , to show past tense. She really wasn't above it all, after all. I spend a day crying on Mum's lap once I've heard about Prim being in a guaranteed amnesiac coma, and Mum was so distressed that she thought that it would be best for me not to even see Prim until she recovered.

Which is...well, I don't know when she'll recover, or whether she'll ever recover.

In a way, I'm sad she's like that. In a way, I'm not.

In the end, Mariam and Leonhart could be together happily ever after, without having to deal with Prim. In the end, Arth's dead, and they're still trying to find who killed him. Prim's family's still covering up her obvious crimes, even when the forensics...tested...let's not get there. Professor Twiright resumes life as normal too, and I made a phone call from a public phone to find out how he is.

Turns out he didn't need to call his son, Pale, after all. Makes a good family reunion though, he said. Irina's ecstatic.

I had to put on a show for a whole month, because I'm Prim's best friend, as the world thinks. I remember cycling to school with her, talking to her, having sleepovers, but in the end, I don't feel anything. I don't even miss them. All I know is that I'm the trigger to a very unhealthy obsession that could possibly have killed her.

I watch the sun set from my window, and my maid sighs.

"Is this the end, Miss Anne?" she asks.

"I don't know," I reply.

This is wrong.

This is right.

This is...I don't know. I don't know what I'm supposed to feel. Must I feel disgusted? Ashamed? Happy? Over the moon?

When I met Prim, it was as if I needed to see what she's worth. I knew everything- I just kept quiet. She took care of my feelings- sometimes she didn't, but she tried her best. She made sure that I was comfortable, and she removed me from any awkward social situation that could possibly make me anxious. She acted on her own feelings only once- she kissed me so many times on a Saturday.

But here's the mistake that she couldn't see.

...There were no feelings to even take care of from the very beginning.

Only time will tell if Prim recovers, or dies. I look at the world outside from my window, and I see that the world's still going on as it should be. No matter who dies or who lives, the world still spins, and people still go on with their lives as if it's nothing.

For now, I just go to school, hang out with my friends, be nice to Mum and Dad, and live.

But you know, sometimes...

...living is difficult without feeling.

You know, sometimes, I just wonder, if I told her how I really am, will she still love me? Or did she love me while knowing how I was all along? Was she trying to get me to feel, or was she hung up with obsession over me, not even caring about the outcome as long as she had me?

Does it matter?

...

It doesn't matter to me. Nothing really matters to me now.

And I don't think anything else will matter to me in the future.

* * *

 _ **the end.**_

* * *

 _Five months later, she opens her eyes._


End file.
